dbzd20fandomcom-20200213-history
Giant Arlian
When an Arlian begins to feed upon his own race, he begins to grow stronger than any other. The mighty Yetti, a massive arlian warrior, gained his power this way. Only Arlians who have killed and eaten another Arlian may take this path. Large Arlian (level 21): Your size becomes Large. You suffer all penalties and advantages that come with this increased size. Your carapace hardens, increasing your DR by 2, you may now apply half of your DR against ki attacks as well. Huge Arlian (level 25): Your size becomes Huge. You suffer all penalties and advantages that come with this increased size. Your carapace hardens further, increasing your DR by another 2. Your strength increases to the next even number. This effect can not break stat cap. increase your melee damage die by 1 Gargantuan Arlian(level 29): Your size becomes gargantuan! You suffer all penalties and advantages that come with this increased size. Your carapace hardens one final time, increasing your DR by 2. You may apply your total DR against ki attacks.Your strength increases to the next even number. This effect CAN break stat cap. Giant Arlian powers Level 21 At-Will powers Shockwave Stomp At-Will ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Burst 1 Target: All enemies in range Attack: Strength vs Repulse Hit: 3p+strength damage. If your strength is higher than the opponents body, they are knocked prone Giant punt At-Will ✦ Martial, Unarmed, Pressure Standard Action Melee Target: one creature Attack: Strength vs reaction Hit: 3p+strength damage and the opponent is propelled strength squares backwards. Special: Creatures at least two size categories smaller than you are instead propelled strength+body squares backwards. Level 21 encounter powers Giant Stomp Encounter ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: one creature Attack: Strength vs Reaction Hit: 4p+strength damage and you may roll a grab check as a free action. Special: Creatures at least two size categories smaller than you are instead immobilized. Gale force breath Encounter ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Cone 8 Target: All creatures in cone Attack: Strength vs Repulse Hit: all struck creatures are propelled strength squares away from you, and are treated as being under the effects of the knockthrough feat, suffering 1d6 damage any time they hit something, and another 1d6 for each square of object they travel through. Special: Creatures at least two size categories smaller than you are instead propelled strengthx2 squares away from you, suffering the same effects as the above. Level 24 Utility powers Monstrous roar Encounter ✦ Martial, Shout, Fear Standard Action Shout Effect: All enemies on the battlefield come under the effects of a fear effect (save ends). All allies who can hear your monstrous roar gain a +3 morale bonus to attack rolls for instinct rounds. Giant leap Daily ✦ Martial, Teleport Move Action Personal Effect: You may leap through the air in an arc move speed +3 squares. When you land you create a burst 3 effect that propels all enemies caught in range strength squares away from you. SPECIAL: Enemies at least 2 size categories below you are instead propelled strengthx2 squares away, and are treated as being under the effect of the knockthrough feat. Clapping Smash Daily ✦ Martial, Unarmed, Reliable Immediate Re-action Melee Trigger: A flying enemy moves adjacent to you Effect: You may immediately make a melee attack as a free action Target: Triggering Creature Hit: 4p + strength damage. If your strength is higher than the foes body they become stunned. SPECIAL: If the opponent is at least two size categories smaller than you, It takes additional damage equal to your strength. Level 26 Daily powers Meteoric Blow Daily ✦ Martial, Unarmed, Standard Action Burst 3 Target: The ground, burst hits all creatures in range Attack: Strength vs Repulse Hit: 5p + strength damage. If your strength is higher than a struck foes body, they are dazed Miss: Half damage. If the opponent was two sizes smaller than you, it becomes dazed for 2 rounds. SPECIAL: If a struck creature is two sizes smaller than you, It becomes immobilized instead of dazed(save ends) Giant Swing Daily ✦ Martial, Unarmed, Standard Action Cone 8 Target: All enemies in range Attack: Strength vs Reaction Hit: 5p + strength damage and struck creatures are propelled strength squares backwards Miss: Half damage. If the creature was two sizes smaller than you, it's propelled strengthx3 squares backwards. SPECIAL: If a struck creature is two sizes smaller than you, It is treated as being under the effects of the knockthrough feat. Level 30 Ultimate power Feeding Frenzy Daily ✦ Martial, Unarmed, Stance Fullround Action ULTIMATE Stance Effect: While in this stance, any creature two or more sizes smaller than you that dares to attack you in melee has a grab rolled against It as a free action. If this grab is still in effect at the start of your turn, you may swallow all held enemies as a full round action. A swallowed creature immediately takes 8d12 acid damage that ignores DR, and again for every turn it begins it's turn in your gullet. While within your body, all attacks a creature make target your Repulse defense and your DR CANNOT be bypassed. If a creature is able to deal an amount of damage equal to your surge value too you before dying, you immediately vomit and become dazed. Category:Non-Canon Category:Advanced Paths Category:Arlians